Nerds Don't Sing
by Arianla
Summary: Gabriella Montez leads a double life as a mysterious singer named ‘V’ with Jack Bolton as her manager. When Troy is caught skipping gym to make out with another girl, Jack forces him to be V’s personal assistant to teach him a lesson in discipline! ON HOL
1. Trailer

Summary: Gabriella Montez leads a double life as a popular singer mysteriously named 'V' with Jack Bolton as her manager. When Troy is caught skipping gym to make out with another girl, Jack forces him to be V's personal assistant to teach him a lesson in discipline.

The Trailer

**Troy Bolton, The Captain Of The Basketball Team, A Regular Jock That Ruled The School, Not To Mention The Girls…**

"Mmmm, baby you taste so good!" crooned a breathless Danielle as she momentarily pulled away from Troy Bolton's gorgeous lips.

"You're not too bad yourself Sally." Said Bolton, grinning as his lips worked down her neck to bury his nose in her cleavage.

"It's Danielle." She grimaced before attaching her lips to his like a well-trained leech.

**He Ruled The School, When His Father Was Away That Is, Now That Jack Bolton's Back…**

"Troy! WHY WEREN'T YOU IN GYM- WHAT THE HELL!?" Jack yelled at his son's embarrassing position, flabbergasted.

"Oh my God, Dad!?" Troy's eyes widened.

**So His Punishment? Serve Jack's Client Hand And Foot Everyday After School Till 'V' Gives A Good Report…**

"Troy, I'll like you to meet 'V', she's an upcoming singer that we've just signed on." Jack Bolton introduced a small girl wearing shades, a hat and a scarf around her neck.

"Erm, hi." Troy stretched one hand out, while subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck.

"She's the client I'm talking about. You will attend to her every weekend. Since Miss V's extremely cautious about her identity, she probably won't speak much—

**Gabrielle Montez, V's alter ego, Is Starting Her First Term At East High. And while his Dad is busy with his new job at the recording company, Troy goes back to being the Jer- we mean Jock.**

"Ugh, how dare you even touch me, NERD?" Troy's handsome face contorted with disgust as he pushed her off him roughly, sending an already dizzy Gabriella to the floor.

"With those glasses, it's a wonder you aren't completely BLIND." Sneered the cheerleader clinging on to his arm. Troy glared at the cheerleader, he hated it when these girls became like ornaments on his arms. "You're no better! Who the hell do you think you're clinging onto?!"

**Being a lunkhead Jock meant, of course that his report card didn't look too pretty either. As sparks of mutual attraction fly during tutoring times, Troy sees himself realizing he might actually be falling for a geek.**

"Gabriella? I think I need to tell you something." Troy put his chemistry book down.

"Yes?" Gabriella raised bespectacled eyes to him.

"I-" Troy paused, and his confidence faltered. "I need help on question three."

Gabriella bent over his book, masking the disappointment on her face.

**However, V's quiet nature intrigues Troy… Her voice enchants him and Troy finds himself opening up to her unlike anyone before.**

"You have a beautiful voice." Troy said shyly, as he handed her a bottle of water.

V scribbled some sentences on the check board that they used for communicating. _I hear from your dad about how you behave in school. Could you tell me why?_

Troy looked at her, momentarily stunned. Yet he could feel that he knew he could trust her. Somehow, he wanted to tell her everything about his life. Somehow he knew she could make it seem better. "Well-"

**He confides in his best friend. And Chad tells him the best advice a friend can give.**

"Chad, I love her." Troy's blue eyes settled on the petite form of V.

"And what about Gabriella?" Chad's Afro hair jiggled in anticipation.

"I love her too." Troy groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Whatever you do pal, just make sure you don't hurt either of them." Chad patted Troy on the back.

**What will Troy do? And when he finds out Gabriella and V is the same person how will he react? Who does Troy truly Love? Gabriella or V? Interested to know more? Review me your thoughts and ideas! My first HSM fanfic so go easy on me!**

Arianla™


	2. Daddy Bolton

**Summary: Gabriella Montez leads a double life as a popular singer mysteriously named 'V' with Jack Bolton as her manager. When Troy is caught skipping gym to make out with another girl, Jack forces him to be V's personal assistant to teach him a lesson in discipline.**

"Troy Bolton, I'd appreciate if you'd put that basketball away while I am teaching!" shrieked Ms. Darbus as she slammed down the chalk with apparent force.

"Whatever you say Darbus." Troy smiled cheekily at his teacher as he slowly put down the basketball. "I don't see why this ball up- up" he leaned over to Chad, "What's that word again?"

"Upset!" a fairly annoyed Taylor McKessie hissed at him.

"Oh yeah. I don't see how this ball upsets you Darbus." Troy continued grinning.

"It's Ms. Darbus to you, you impertinent snip! And I simply don't see how you are able to write down anything you see on the board when that ball takes up practically three quarters of your table!" and with a dramatic huff she turned back to the board.

This rare comeback from Mrs Darbus earned a few sniggers from the rest, only to be silenced when Chad cast them deadly glares. Lazily, Troy cast his blue orbs over the class, and a certain bottled blonde caught his eye.

Danielle Cault winked suggestively at Troy. _Damn that boy is FINE! _She thought as she ran a seductive gaze up and down his body. From her position in class, she had the perfect view of his physical features.

As Troy watched her check him out, he couldn't help but grin. After the embarrassing argument with his teacher, she ought to to be sufficient comfort for his bruised ego. He ran a cool finger across his bottom lip and tilted his chin slightly. He could see from her body language, that she was getting slightly turned on.

Before he knew it, the bell rang. Chad had been watching the obvious chemistry between the new girl and his best friend. Obviously after arguing with their homeroom teacher, Troy needed a balm for his ego. He signalled all the rest of his team mates to leave and even chased away some disappointed looking cheer leaders, leaving both Danielle and Troy alone in the room.

Slowly, Danielle sauntered over to Troy and lifted one leg onto his desk. Slowly she bent down, exposing her very deep and prominent cleavage.

"Hello Troy."

* * *

"So Jack, are you sure you won't consider coaching the basketball team? Afterall you were MVP of-" started Principal Matsui. 

"Sorry sir but I'm sort of trying to earn for a comfortable retirement with Lucille." Jack Bolton, Troy's father **[obviously **cut him off politely.

"Very well Mr Bolton. So may I just inquire, why are you here? To check up on your son?" Principal Matsui chuckled nervously.

"Yeah. Ever since I got this recording job, I've hardly been home with Lucille and Troy. And since Ms Darbus informed me he should be in gym, I thought I'd watch him. See how his basketball moves are. " Jack Bolton replied, grinning to himself.

Just as they were passing a classroom, both of them heard familiar voices heavily involved in a particular activity.

* * *

"Mmmm, baby you taste so good!" crooned a breathless Danielle as she momentarily pulled away from Troy Bolton's gorgeous lips. 

"You're not too bad yourself Sally." Said Bolton, grinning as his lips worked down her neck to bury his nose in her cleavage.

"It's Danielle." She grimaced before attaching her lips to his like a well-trained leech.

Slowly, Troy slid his hand up her bare thigh, causing Danielle to shiver with delight. Just when he had gotten a finger curved around the lace of her panty—

"Troy! WHY AREN'T YOU IN GYM- WHAT THE HELL!?" Jack yelled at his son's embarrassing position, flabbergasted.

"Oh my God, Dad!?" Troy's eyes widened, as he clumsily tried to remove his finger from under her skirt. However, his hasty actions only made the situation worse as a loose thread wound itself tightly round his class ring. Frustrated, Troy pulled hard, completely unravelling the skimpy undergarment. With a loud shriek Danielle's Victoria's secret panty, that she just bought yesterday for that day's activity, came apart and lay on the table with a shred of it still stuck to Troy's ring.

Sobbing, Danielle ran through the door, giving the principal a peek of her naked rear due to the short flair skirt. Principal Matsui blushed slightly as he straightened his neat tie. "Erm, Troy, you're excused for the rest of the day. Now if you'll both excuse me…" he added hurriedly, not wanting to be part of the sudden tense atmosphere that was burning between father and son.

Troy's blue eyes burned with a certain emotion that Jack could not seem to read. Was it anger? Was it hurt? Was it confusion? Or even shock? Had he been so far away from his son till he couldn't even tell what he was thinking anymore?

Troy was the first to break the staring contest. Reaching just beside him for his basketball, he brusquely shoved away the table and purposely pushed past his dad. Jack reached out and grabbed his arm, only to have Troy shake it off. Fist clenched, Troy left the classroom, not sparing his father a single glance.

"Hey Troy, so how was Danielle?" Chad grinned, thumping him on the back.

"I didn't get to her yet Chad." Troy slammed his locker shut. "Jack's back."

Chad's face suddenly turned dark. **[And I don't mean the colour of his skin. **Sombrely, he patted Troy on the back. "Cheer up. At least he's not teaching here anymore. Jason and the rest are going out for a couple of drinks. I bet you can't drink one full bottle of beer faster than I can without getting tipsy!" Chad playfully punched Troy's shoulder.

"Dude you are on!"

About 6 hours later

Troy's legs wobbled as he walked up the pathway. He was obviously in a drunken stupor. Fumbling for his keys, he finally found the right one after playing a few 'Eeny-Meeny Miny Moe' with them. Opening his front door, Troy spotted a very VERY worried Jack Bolton sitting cross-legged in front of the television.

Jack looked at his son and was relieved. At least he was safe. Being the typical worried parent, he was on the verge of calling the police. He was about to open his mouth when a strong wave of alcohol filled his nostrils. 'How much did he drink?_' _thought Jack in disgust as Troy started giggling in a sickly, girlish manner.

"Hee hee.. You actually waited up for me old man? How stu-" before Troy could finish his sentence, Jack gave a punch so hard that his teeth rattled. "We'll talk after you've sobered up."

Lucille Bolton who had been watching in shock from the kitchen, quickly rushed to Troy's side. Still slightly drunk, Troy pushed his mother away and stumbled up the stairs to his room.

He collapsed on his bed muttering "Damn." Before falling into a dreamless sleep

* * *

**I have read a couple of HSM fanfics and I think it's pretty obvious that many fans don't know Troy's mother's first name. In HSM2 it was revealed that her first name IS ****LUCILLE ****so that's just a small piece of information I would like to dish out to my dear readers! Other than that…**

**OMG 11 reviews! That's fabulous to me just for a trailer! And I would like to apologise if some feel that for a first chapter, the ending was abit too dark for your liking… But I still hope you'll support this story!**

**Arianla™**


	3. WHAT?

**Recap:**

"_Hee hee.. You actually waited up for me old man? How stu-" before Troy could finish his sentence, Jack gave a punch so hard that his teeth rattled. "We'll talk after you've sobered up."_

_Lucille Bolton who had been watching in shock from the kitchen, quickly rushed to Troy's side. Still slightly drunk, Troy pushed his mother away and stumbled up the stairs to his room._

_He collapsed on his bed muttering, "Damn." Before falling into a dreamless sleep._

Troy woke up with the most terrible mid-splitting headache in his life. It didn't help much that the memories of last night's violent events came rushing back to his head. He was slightly annoyed when he tasted the sourness in his mouth and noticed that he was still wearing last night's jeans and a smelly shirt that stunk slightly of puke. Thanks to his biological clock, he woke up exactly one hour before school began.

After about half an hour, Troy had bathed and was dressed in clean fresh clothing. He had even taken the initiative to spray on some deodorant. Jock he maybe but Troy still cared about how he dressed and how he smelt. Rubbing a calloused finger over his basketball, his mind drifted slightly.

_ "Mum, do you think Dad will be coming?" a six-year-old Troy stared at his mother with giant blue eyes._

_ "I'm sorry he can't be here to celebrate your birthday honey. Daddy said he had a lot of work." Lucille gazed back at him gently. "But he did pass me this to give to you!" and from under the table, his mother pulled out a huge box tied with a red ribbon. _

_ "COOL!" he screamed as he pulled out an orange ball with the huge word SPALDING on one side accompanied by the logo and underneath were some words that looked like "Never Fat?" his brows furrowed._

_ "Never Flat." His mother corrected. "Go out and have fun honey."_

_ Troy bounced out of the kitchen, and quickly rushed out to play with his present. However, being the kid that he is, he got thirsty really quickly and hopped back on to the porch. Before he could rush into the kitchen, he was stopped by an angry loud voice that could only belong to his mother._

_ "JACK YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED YOU'D BE HERE!" Lucille's face was twisted with anger, "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR WORK! YOU MISSED HIS BIRTHDAY LAST YEAR AS WELL!" Tears were starting to fall, and outside the rain fell, as if the heavens were sharing her pain. Chokingly she sobbed, "Do you even know that last month was our wedding anniversary?"_

_ Troy hugged his basketball and ran to the court, where he stayed wet, dripping and crying till his mother found him._

Troy sighed, casting a glance at the now brownish ball peeking from under his bed. The ball had deflated years ago and he had never bothered to inflate it again. It was just like his feelings for his dad. His love for his dad had been so full and rich. But ever since that day, he had never bothered about anything regarding his dad.

Slowly, he descended the stairs and made a sharp turn, knocking into a particular person carrying a hot cup of coffee.

"OW OW OW!!!" Troy yelped as some of the coffee splashed on his hand, causing him to drop his basketball.

And through a series of events, the basketball dropped directly on jack's foot, causing him to throw the saucer of coffee backwards in surprise. The basketball continued to roll and coincidentally, bumped into Lucille's shin. With the last element of surprise, Lucille shrieked and the cup of coffee finally landing on her head topped off the whole thing.

The whole Bolton family was quite a sight in their kitchen. Lucille was removing the cup on her head with such disdain on her face that Troy just burst out laughing. Jack and Lucille stared at him and eyed each other before both of them started chuckling too.

"You know Troy, you're pretty okay when you're not drunk." Jack ruffled his head affectionately.

"I'm off to school now mom." He flinched away from his father's touch, grabbing the basketball near her legs.

"Troy, I want you back as soon as school lets you out. I still have to punish you for yesterday's episode." Jack said softly, in an almost deadly voice.

Troy scowled before walking through his door. His dad's comment just killed the mood there and then. Opening his front door, he spotted a grumpy looking Chad waiting for him. Chad wasn't much of a morning person and he showed it through the very intense frown on his face. "Dude! I've been waiting for you for half an hour!"

"Sorry buddy, I—"

"Troy! CATCH!" Troy's mom with coffee still dripping off her locks, threw a slice of buttered toast at Troy. With amazing dexterity, Troy caught the slice of toast with his mouth deftly. Chad couldn't help but stare at Troy's mom. "Erm, HI MRS BOLTON MAM!" he shouted, waving somewhat enthusiastically, not wanting to show her the bad side of his morning grumpiness.

"What ith wit yoew?" Troy lifted a brown eyebrow. **(he said: what is with you?)**

"You can't show your bad side to the ladies." Chad grinned.

"Hey, that's my mom you're talking about!"

"She's still a lady."

* * *

Troy spent the rest of his school day barely paying attention. He finally got it together with Danielle who learnt the hard way that Troy wasn't interested in a serious relationship. And because she was so whinny after their sexual rendezvous, he had yelled at her harshly "What makes you think you're my girlfriend? I don't go steady with sluts no matter how hot they are!"

Danielle had continued to whine with tears in her eyes. Though she was obviously not a virgin, being thrown away like a worthless piece of trash hurt her badly. Troy quite annoyed with her thought furiously to himself, "Dammit, this girl just doesn't get it! Ugh, I'm too nice!"

"Tell you what Danielle, you can hang around with me whenever you like? How's that?" Troy said in a supposedly gentle voice.

"Oh thank you Troy, I thought you didn't care at all…" Danielle said in ragged sobs as she leant on Troy's chest like a desperate little dog.

Troy pushed her off gently saying "But from now on keep your hands to yourself."

Finally at 3pm, Troy dragged his feet home. Already tired from school **(which is surprising considering how little he did)**, he simply dreaded his father's punishment, which he was certain, would involve work of some sort.

Jack was waiting for Troy with the car at the driveway. When he saw Troy and both of them made eye contact, he signaled for him to sit in the car.

Slightly surprised Troy did as he was told thinking 'Shit, if he's gonna give me a lecture I swear I'm just gonna sleep!'

"We're going to my workplace." Jack Bolton said as he strapped himself in, as if answering Troy's thoughts.

"Jack? I just gotta know, just what is your job?" Troy asked fifteen minutes down the road.

"You don't know?" Jack frowned slightly, "I'm an agent for vocal clients at Sonar Records. I deal with singers Troy, if that's too hard for you to comprehend." he added.

After another fifteen minutes which only silence passed between father and son, they finally reached Sonar records. It was a modest looking building, nothing too flashy except for the huge sign "SONAR RECORDS" in sleek metal. The place was cosy and surprisingly, Troy felt right at home. The place had a great atmosphere Troy had to admit.

Jack apparently was quite well known at this company. Every single person he walked by greeted him either out of respect or sheer cheerfulness. After walking around for like ten minutes, Troy was lead into a room where a young girl sat at the end of a long table.

"Troy, I'll like you to meet 'V', she's an upcoming singer that we've just signed on." Jack Bolton introduced a small girl wearing shades, a hat and a scarf around her neck. "Erm, hi." Troy stretched one hand out, while subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck.

"She's the client I'm talking about. You will attend to her every weekend. Since Miss V's extremely cautious about her identity, she probably won't speak much—

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Like it? Loved it? Hated anything about it? Please review people! I know many of you have me on story alert and favourite story/author and such but I really do need to read your views on my chapters. I can't help but admit I was slightly disappointed when I saw there were lesser reviews for my first chapter as compared to the trailer... So please make my day and press the blue/purple button! Thank you all! )


	4. Songbird and Cherry

I'm sorry this took so long to get done! I'm trying to make my chapters longer as I feel they are far too short for both you readers' and my liking! I've been working on other chapters other than this so yes don't be surprised if suddenly I update a little too quickly in the future. It simply means I had prepared that chapter far earlier than it's supposed time. Please read, enjoy and review! Constructive critism is always appreciated.

The following song is 'Never Had A Dream Come True' by S Club 7.

.-''++''-.

* * *

Gabriella's POV

"No way dad, I am NOT gonna be her whatever-you-call-it!" Jack's son yelled at him as he pointed an accusatory finger at me.

I wasn't sure whether to get mad or flinch. I was tempted to shout at him for being such a prick, but there was no way I was going to waste my precious voice on him. He seemed worse than what Jack had described. 'He's a nice boy, just lacking a little in responsibility. I know you'll get along just fine with him.' _Oh sure Jack_ I promptly rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses.

"Yes you will Troy, and I will NOT have my son shouting at me in the office." Jack's voice was low and deadly with a scary glint in his eye. I had seen him give that glint to a poor secretary who accidentally deleted some files. Even I knew Jack Bolton wasn't a man to cross when he gives you that look. Not surprisingly, Troy actually backed down.

"And Troy, let me give you an important piece of information." I tucked the scarf closer to my ears. _Oh he is SO not going to like this. _"You'll be working for your allowance. If you even fail to turn up on ONE day, kiss goodbye to your wallet!"

After a few seconds of stunned silence, I watched as Roy, '_Is that what Jack called him?'_, jumped out of his chair shouting "WHAT THE HELL?" _Way to go Jack, was that like the best way to tell him THAT?_

I pulled my burette down lower. I detested such arguments. Especially when the kid was as unreasonable as _Ron_ here. Honestly, he seemed like such a jock with his basketball jersey and all. He was certainly not the type that I normally liked or approve of. Dramatically I cleared my throat and both father and son finally noticed I was still in the room.

Troy's POV

_ WHAT THE HELL! _I was screaming inwardly. _There is no way I will give up my precious weekends to some songbird! I actually HAVE a life dammit!_

When the bird cleared her throat. My dad paid immediate attention to her. Of course he had to... I was ONLY his SON! I watched as my father bent down and she whispered in his ear. Slowly I scrutinized her and finally decided she was definitely a weirdo. I mean it was scorching outside! Being so close to summer, this bird wore sunglasses and a scarf wrapped around her NECK! If she stepped out of the office I was sure she'd be a cooked bird!

Everyone's POV

"I think we've wasted quite enough time here." Jack adjusted his invisible tie in an attempt to look business like. "V, I think you might want to show my son here where you work. Like the recording studio and your personal room as well." And out of no where he produced a clipboard which he handed Gabriella. If she wasn't wearing her glasses, one would be able to see her eyebrows delicately arched in question.

"That's for recording Troy's behaviour and what he has helped you with. He is to be marked with the maximum score of 100 points. You are to report to me at the end of every day he works for you. If there are no questions I'm leaving. Thanks to TROY I'm late for my meeting." And with that, he strode briskly out of the room.

Gabriella adjusted her scarf slightly before following suit. Troy rolled his eyes and followed her. He continued following her down passage ways, up and down lifts and such. From the exterior of the building, one could never guess how big it really was. It was a never ending maze.

After what seemed like forever, Gabriella finally reached the recording studio. Twisting the door knob she quickly stepped in and turned on the lights revealing many, many switch boards.

"Look this is the recording studio that's reserved specially for me. I do all the singing and recording in here. In fact since you'll be working under me for quite awhile-"

"Don't count on it."

"Try not to interrupt me. Most of the time you will probably be either here or my personal rest space. Which is our next destination." She promptly flicked the switch, letting darkness enfold the room.

Once again she lead Troy through a maze of corridors and passages before reaching yet another room. Slowly she slid the door open.

"V DAH-LING!" A well endowed woman crushed Gabriella in a massive hug. For a moment Gabriella choked on the feathers of her collar. "Uh, hi Cherry."

"DAH-LING it's pronounced SHERRY! Roll your tongue! How have you been DAH-LING." Cherry ranted off as she and Gabriella exchanged airy kisses with fake kissing sounds: Muack Muack!

"Oh just fine Cherry! I would like you to introduce you to my new assistant. Troy, this is Cherry Richards. She's a producer here." Gabriella turned to a very bewildered looking Troy.

"DAH-LING, why ever did they get you a MALE assistant? I just can't seem to understand Jack." Cherry eyes travelled vertically up and down his body. "Still," she took two steps forward, which made the already intimidated Troy take three steps back, "He seems like a fine man. A worthy ad-"

"Now, now, Cherry. Please don't think that he's some potential boyfriend or something-" Gabriella plastered a fake smile on her face and started pulling Cherry away, only to be stopped by a loud guffawing.

"Mmph- Boyfriend! HAHA!!!" Troy let out a huge roar of laughter while Gabriella's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Troy." Gabriella took a meaningful step towards Troy, a slightly scary glint in her eye that reminded him strongly of his dad.

"As your boss I will NOT tolerate your insensitive jibes towards my person. As your boss I will NOT tolerate your lack of manners or common sense no matter how little they are. As your boss I will also NOT tolerate your manly ego. I think you are forgetting BOLTON that your allowance is in my hands. Your spring of freedom is in fact in my hands as well. In the time period of which you'll be working for me, it would serve you well to remember that." She practically shouted him as she jabbed his chest with every sentence.

"Yes Mam." Troy hastily swallowed the saliva that had formed at the back of his throat. This woman has definitely spent too much time with his father.

"So Cherry, what brings you here?" Gabriella chirped as she turned back to slightly ruffled Cherry.

"Oh nothing DAH-LING! You know how I like to visit the recording studio and see how our company's song birds are doing! Oh yes how is your album doing V?" Cherry beamed at her.

"I'm doing my best, a lot of the songs have already been written so Jack says I can just start anytime. But I find it difficult to relate to some of these songs so they haven't really come out as well as I would like them to." Gabriella lowered her voice, casting her lids down for but a moment. "Still I intend to work hard so yeah!"

"I wonder dah-ling, would you give me a demo of one of your songs?" Cherry fingered her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Oh sure, I have one right here." Gabriella reached into her back pocket and pulled out a tape.

"No no dah-ling, I mean a real live demo. I would really like to hear you sing."

"Oh sure I guess so." She checked her watch, "I still have some time before Jack hounds me. Shall we make our way to the recording studio?"

When they finally reached the recording studio, Cherry motioned for Gabriella to go into the soundproof booth while she switched everything on. Troy had followed all the way. He too was intrigued as to how good or bad she sounded. When she glanced at him he had given her a cheeky grin which said "Don't mess up." Her cheeks heated up slightly but still confidently approached the single hanging mike. She slid on the headphones hanging on the stand and signaled Cherry to play track number three. Cherry handed a surprised Troy a pair of headphones as well.

"You can't possibly expect to hear her voice through that sound proof room now do you?" She smiled kindly at a faintly flushed Troy. As the music played he let himself relax for a moment. Then finally he noticed that she had opened her mouth to sing.

Ooh...

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or neither been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no

I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

A part of me will always be with you...

Gabriella closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh. While Troy? Troy just sat there dumbfounded at her display of talent. But still when she came out he couldn't help but add in "Not bad, for a beginner." Causing her to glare at him which of course he could not see due to her shades.

"And whatever happened to dear old Dad saying you wouldn't speak much?"

Behind the shades her chocolate eyes widened slightly. Hastily, she grabbed a clipboard from a table nearby and scribbled furiously. 'If that's the way you want it FINE'

Troy grinned. She was certainly an interesting person.


End file.
